All I Want For Christmas Is You
by x Melodia x
Summary: Just one Christmas miracle is what they needed. A belated Christmas fic! :D


**Hi there! :D**

**So first off, Happy Belated Christmas! I do hope everyone had a great time!  
><strong>**And second is that, this is my VERY first fic EVER! So I am all fidgety atm xD (Is that a word? o,o)  
><strong>**Though, Please do enjoy and tell me whatcha think! ;D Btw, This fic is like 2 years later, 'kay? C:**

**Disclaimer: *sniffle* Unfortunetly, I own nothing ;n;**

* * *

><p>"Ally!" A blonde haired teen shouted as he entered the store known as Sonic Boom. Only now it looked more decorative and ready for the holidays. He couldn't help but admire the bright lights and shiny ornaments that hung all around the store. The soft clicking of heels is what brought his attention to the person slowly descending the stairs.<p>

"Hey Austin! Merry Christmas!" The girl, obviously known as Ally, cheerfully said and walked towards the counter where Austin currently stood. He flashed her a grin and said, "Merry Christmas to you too! I like what you did with the place, it's very... Christmas-y."

"It was actually Dad's idea, he said 'A store should look its best on Christmas' or something like that, his words not mine." She chuckled lightly. "So, I've been wondering," Austin started. "How come you've got the store open when its Christmas?"

"Again, Dad's idea. He actually thinks people are going to come and buy instruments! I don't know who would do that, especially in Christmas!" Ally explained, which gained her a sympathetic smile from Austin. "But other then that, Trish said to keep it open. Apparently she has something she wants us to see."

"Cool. So, did you get everything you wanted?"

"Pretty much. But you know me, I don't ask for too many things. How about you?"

"Yeah I got most of the things I wanted. Except for a very important one." Austin murmured out the last sentence.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

'_You._' He thought, gazing at her. Austin has had a crush on Ally ever since they became partners, which was 2 years ago. Soon the crush turned into love, but obviously Austin would _never_ tell her that. Like he said 2 years ago when they had a misunderstanding (mostly because of him, though.), He did not want to jeopardize their friendship. Plus, he was pretty sure she didn't like him that way.

"Hel_-lo_? Austin?" Ally waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Huh? What?" Austin asked, surprise etched across his face. Ally giggled. "I asked you-" Before Ally could finish, a very energetic voice cut her off.

"Guess who got a job as Santa!" Trish cried. Both Austin and Ally turned around to find Trish dressed up as Santa, with the whole suit and beard. Trailing behind was a very amused Dez, who happened to be recording Trish Claus.

"Ho! Ho! Hack!" Trish coughed as the beard got into her mouth, Which earned disgusted stares from all her friends. "Uh, Trish? You do know that Santa is a guy right?" Ally questioned, trying really hard not to laugh. Trish opened her mouth to answer but Dez beat her to it.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" That only got Dez a smack on the head from Trish. Austin and Ally just chuckled at their friends' antics.

"I know he's a guy, duh. But ginger head here, interrupted me." Trish said, glaring at the orange haired boy. "I thought Santa was supposed to be jolly, you're more like an evil elf." Dez rubbed the place where she smacked him. "Oh, I'll show you jolly." Trish said in a menacingly low voice as she advanced on him. Dez yelped and started running away from her.

While Dez and Trish ran around the store like 3 year olds, Ally ducked behind the counter, taking her songbook/journal/diary out. When she got up and turned around, Austin was right behind her leaning against the counter. She squeaked in surprise and dropped her songbook, putting a hand to her thumping heart.

"Austin! Don't do that!"

He just chuckled and bent down to retrieve her songbook, but sadly Ally bent down the same time he did which caused their heads to bump. Hard. They both stood up straight, clutching their heads. "Ow." They groaned in unison. Trish and Dez stopped running around and watched what was happening.

"Austin, I'm so sor-" Ally stopped midsentence when she looked up at him. His eyes were what captivated her. They were the most beautiful dark brown she had ever seen. That's when she noticed just how close their faces were. Austin was positive if he leaned in _just_ a bit, he would be kissing her. Just then he saw Ally's eyes drop down to his lips for a brief second before going back up to meet his eyes once again. Austin could help but smirk; maybe she _did_ have some sort of feelings for him.

Ally was the first one to look away. She cleared her throat loudly and picked up her book, muttering a quiet 'excuse me' before brushing past him and running upstairs. Austin just watched her leave before following her up to their practice room.

"Hey Dez…" Trish said.

"Yeah?"

"You want to make a Christmas miracle happen?"

Dez gasped. "You mean you're going to help me with my gingerbread house?"

Another smack.

"Just help me, ok?" Trish grunted, fixing her beard.

* * *

><p>Back upstairs, Austin shut the door behind him and looked towards the pretty brunette playing the piano softly, her fingers gliding over the keys. He walked over to the piano and tentatively sat down beside her. "Ally? You ok?" Austin asked.<p>

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." She said not looking up from the keys and scooted a bit to her right.

He frowned. "No you're not. Now tell me, what's wrong?" He said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned towards him, her hands fidgeting in her lap. She couldn't _possibly_ tell him that she had a strong urge to kiss him back there, when they both were getting her book, now could she?

"It- I- It's just… I don't know." Ally sighed. '_Well, t__hat was pathetic..._' She mentally face-palmed.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked, a puzzled expression gracing his face.

"I just can't put it to words is all."

"Oh, alright then. But if you ever want to talk about it, I'm always here, 'kay?" Austin gave her a warm smile that made Ally's insides melt. He then held his arms wide open, waiting for Ally to hug him. She beamed at him and wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. His arms snaked their way around her waist as he placed his head in the crook of her neck. Austin sighed in contentment. It truly felt like heaven having her in his arms. When they pulled apart, reluctantly, Ally was smiling shyly up at him.

"You want to go downstairs? I heard Dez got a new gingerbread house." Austin suggested, grinning.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ally asked, also grinning.

"Definitely."

"Help him with it!"

"Eat his gingerbread men!"

They said at the same time. Austin and Ally stared at each other before bursting out into laughter. "C'mon! Let's go!" Austin grabbed her hand and led her to the door. He opened it and was halfway out the door when Trish stopped him.

"Stop right there!"

"What is it, Trish?" Ally asked.

"Dez?"

"Yes, Trish?" A grinning Dez responded.

"Do you know who's under the mistletoe?" Trish and Dez snickered. The blonde and the brunette gave them an odd look before looking down at the stores front doors. "What are you guys talking about?" Austin said looking back at them. "There isn't anyone under the mistle-ooh." He muttered when he spotted a bit of green above his and Ally's head. Right then realization hit him. HE was under the MISTLETOE with ALLY. His crush!

'Please don't tell me I'm dreaming.' He thought, feeling both shocked and excited. Ally look up and blushed heavily.

"W-when did that g-get there?" She stuttered, letting go of his hand. Which she instantly regretted doing, because now her hand felt cold.

"Who cares where it came from! Just kiss already!" Trish exclaimed, quite excited herself that her in denial friends might _finally_ confess their not-so-well-hidden feelings with this one kiss… hopefully.

By now Ally's face resembled a tomato. "W-what? How can you say that so easily! I-it's not like w-we _have_ to do it! I mean c'mon! …" While Ally rambled on, Dez looked over at his unusually quiet best friend. Austin had a frown on his face and his eyes had gone dark, he was probably deep in thought. When Austin felt someone's gaze upon him, he looked up to meet Dez's eyes.

Dez nodded gently in a way that said 'You should tell her.' It was occasions like these when Dez showed the serious side of himself. It was quite rare. Austin smiled, understanding exactly what he meant.

"Come on, Ally!" Trish whined. "It's just a harmless kiss!"

Ally grabbed a clump of her hair and was about to chew on it, when Austin's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist preventing that from happening. Dez and Trish both took that as a sign to leave the duo alone. They quietly slipped past them and into the practice room, shutting the door in progress. Ally dropped the clump of hair she had grasped in her hand and stared at Austin wide-eyed.

"Remember when you asked me what that important thing was that I didn't get for Christmas?"

She gulped loudly. "Y-yeah."

"Well you want to know what it is?" Austin asked and tugged on her wrist, making her come closer to him. Surprisingly, this didn't feel uncomfortable. In fact it felt… nice.

"What is it?" She breathed out when she felt his arms wrap around her waist, bringing her even closer, if that was possible. It's like the closer he got, the harder it was for her to breathe.

"You." He whispered, pressing his lips against hers. Ally's eyes widened at the contact but soon she relaxed and kissed him back. She brought both of her hands up to his hair, running through his soft blonde locks. When they pulled apart, they had goofy grins plastered onto their faces.

He hugged her tightly once more and nuzzled her neck. Her response was tightening her grip around his shoulders.

"I love you, Ally." She could feel him smiling against her skin.

"I love you too, Austin." She pulled away to peck him one last time on the lips. "Merry Christmas." She giggled lightly. Austin sighed happily, "Merry Christmas indeed."


End file.
